


【阿四/苏三省】犬戏 （520点梗）

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【阿四/苏三省】犬戏 （520点梗）

原自点梗：我想看阿四x苏三省！

我得说任命这位的姐妹真的是个狠人，在下服气了，在下硬了，从此冲破了人生的下限（有这种东西吗）请不要让yz老师知道这种东西的存在，我是真心实意的好愧疚呜呜呜-

写的有点惨，以及倾向于一点我麻雀正在龟速补，目前只补了一半，如果有bug敬请原谅。

兽x人注意！！！！避雷！！！避雷！！！！

不要搞我！！不要挂我！！

没有人信他，他也知道大势已去，可是他没有想到他们在远离刑讯室的地方，竟然能（苏三省被抓住，被一群人围在中间，跪在地上，被抓着头发被迫仰起头。想出更下三滥的手段来作践他-

那条被名叫阿四的狗，正远远的盯着他。

毕忠良以手帕捂嘴，清了清嗓，皱眉道：

“本来没打算让阿四做这种脏活的，既然苏队长这么强硬，那就让他再舒服一点。”

苏三省惊恐的看向被称为阿四的大狗被牵过来的情景，恐惧的声音被压在喉头里从眼神里露出来。

“嗯！-”

从未发声，苏三省就被一把摁在地上，脸贴着黄土，跪着的腿倒把屁股送了出来。

“唔！放开我！……你们要干什么！给我住手！！！”

毕忠良还是那一副看见了脏东西的神情，手帕捂住口鼻转过身向旁边走去。

“……你们要干什么……呼……咳嗽……放开我……”苏三省已经失去了气势，怒目圆打开的盯着狗走到他身边来，看着狗对着他憨厚冷漠的嗅了嗅，身体触到狗鼻子的瞬间不由分说的发起抖来。

“撕拉-”身后传来一阵布料的撕裂声，苏三省忽的疯狂挣扎起来！！

他知道他们要干什么了，他们要用这条狗来操他，他们都疯了！！！

“放开我！！！毕忠良！你不能这样对我！！我才是对你有帮助的人！-不！啊！！”

刺骨的凉意袭向身后小小的紧闭的穴口，钻进柔软酸胀的内部。苏三省那处被涂抹进了不明膏体，被几人狠狠压在地上只能转头挣扎。

直到过了几分钟，体内烧起难以言说的热意，他突然才称为不对-

“你们给我用了什么药-你们……唔！”

他刚想要抬起的整个上身忽然的都软了下去，酥酥痒痒的热流爬上他的四肢百骸，冲到他的头顶脸庞，冲的他眼眶里滴滴溜溜溜溜的转着泪，憋的他眼角红彤彤的似艳鬼。

气味和声音吸引了阿四的注意，阿四开始有些躁动起来，它冷静的无视着苏三省的叫闹，一声不高的吠叫就将苏三省吓熄了火。接着它左嗅右嗅，有些急切的兜兜转转，像是寻找些什么东西。

苏三省眼睁睁的看着阿四的下腹慢慢顶出一根深红的阴茎出来，分量相当不小。他开始疯狂挣动被压住的双手，直至攥起了青筋——

“唔！！——唔！！！”

挣扎纹丝不动。那狗找到了他还在颤抖的雪白屁股之后，终于似乎兴奋了起来，躁动的左右转圈吠叫之后，它突然的抬脚，骑跨到了苏三省背上！

对狗的恐惧飙升到顶点，在与体内高热联合的双重刺激之下，苏三省感觉自己快要疯了，除了扯起颤抖的哭喊求救，别的毫无办法。

“不要！！——不要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

狗屌楔了进去，没有任何柔情的一进到底。苏三省经历了如同嗓子里喊出来的那般的撕裂疼痛，但是穴内阵阵的痕痒却被填满的动作所休止。他发出恐惧与快意交杂的颤抖音，哆嗦的牙齿都碰撞在了一起，但只得喘息了一秒，他就被阿四突然的耸动就撞碎了失神的平静——

“哈啊！！……啊！……不！好痛！……”

苏三省痛到视野模糊，后穴狗屌的拉扯毫无章法，而且还又快又狠，他痛的像是整个人都撕裂了，他已经完全无法理会刚才还充斥着心头的恐惧。

咕啾咕啾的，经历过药物浸渍的后穴在高速抽插中逐渐的越发润滑。热屌撑的体内胀痛，身上属于动物的心跳频率牵动着他，连带着从体内一齐兴奋起来，在胀的麻木的体内逐渐体会出痒意，快意来。

“嗯……嗯啊，嗯嗯…呜”

苏三省嘴角涎下口水来。已经控制不住的躯体随着喘息也一齐不安的扭动，企图找到一些舒服的姿势。身旁按住他的人嗤的一声嗤笑出来，鼻音里透露出些嘲讽，但胯下却毫不掩饰的撑起了兴奋的帐篷，旁边围观的人也了然，各自对视里都在默默赞叹苏队长与狗的绝配。

“哈啊！”苏三省发出惊呼，手指攥紧了土地，软塌的腰肢窣窣的发起抖来。他好像从刚才的扭动中扯到了什么，引起了阿四的停顿，随后它趴换了个角度乱动了起来，然后便不知顶撞到了哪里，使苏三省的后穴里烧起火来，这火势一波一波的，在尾椎神经里炸开，直炸到嗓子里出现吟哦，绵绵缠缠的，好比糖浆里滚了一圈的艳红小果拉出了丝，细软里面，裹缠着十分快意。

“啊……呼…呼……啊啊啊～好多…啊，好热……”

他说起胡话来，舌头捋不清楚，多半是已经不知道自己是谁了。被狗操这一境地就已经足够有冲击性的了，他能沉浸下来享受欢愉也归功于情急之下被动放弃了理智吧。人总得像个野兽时，才最敢享受快乐，这种快活直把当场围观的人都浸染了，观众都沉浸在苏三省的淫浪声交织的欢乐表演中，全然忘却了之前带来的那些现实顾虑。

这要是毕忠良在场，必要骂在场所有人一声狗东西的。

就好像他自己就是人似的。

苏三省不得不承认，学着当真正的狗并不会让他增添痛苦，反正他被操的泪眼模糊，连周遭人窸窸窣窣议论他的话都看不清楚，心里只反反复复的重复“狗”和“毕忠良”这几个字眼。他昏昏糊糊的叫，老老实实的夹，艳红的后穴被翻来覆去的捣出肉来，又急急忙忙的塞进里去，这粗暴的一塞给他干出一激灵，愣是从前面射了出来。

他自己都不知道发生了什么，只管哭，哭乏了，眼睛一眨一闭，脸庞倒显得像小孩子一样可爱，滋润通红。

一旁的人看了吃吃的笑，声音钻进苏三省耳朵里。

“这苏队长跟狗还搞得挺配的哈……”  
“可不是，都被狗操射了～”  
“哈哈哈哈——”

声音刺耳，可惜他脑子再已经无法思考。

“嗯！！”狗进到最深处时，凶狠射了进去。周围人为此放开了对他的压制，他此时像母狗一样，平静的趴在地上，分外温和。

-end-

【有缘看见】：

有的人不是人，却总要作出个人样来。有的人想做人，却终究只能活的像狗。

这篇其实我还蛮喜欢的，不是出于性欲，阿四和性欲在这篇里存在感都不强，存在感强的是掩面离开的毕忠良，围观人群，和最后温和的三省。也不知有没有姐妹get到。

我虽然以前没想写，但在看剧的时候就觉得苏三省身上发生这种事简直理所当然，要说这种玩不可想象，其实也并没有，莫说那个魔幻的时代，甚至在现在，现实中有的也远比这残酷的太多，只会更加刷新人的下限。

就苏三省这个人物，你永远能从他身上植入的小人物的悲凉来，有的人说他活该，可事实上，世上所有悲剧人物最活该的点都在于不该命不好，更不该命中不好还要去索求自己得不到的东西。当你真站在他们面前时，可以立刻就他们怎么拼命，但无力感永远比虚无虚的审视感要大量太多……


End file.
